Ending 06: Kōri no Ue ni Tatsu Yō ni
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Kōri no Ue ni Tatsu Yō ni es el ending 6 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 109 hasta el episodio 131. Sinopsis Este ending comienza con la imagen de Shinichi en la oscuridad con la ciudad de fondo, de repente hace un acercamiento de su cara y esta se muestra preocupada. En la siguiente escena sale Conan girando en la ciudad; y entonces vuelve a aparecer la imagen inicial pero esta vez sin Shinichi. Luego muestran imágenes del capitulo que acaba de terminar. Después del resumen aparece de repente la cara de Ran triste, seguido de la silueta de Shinichi sentado en las ruinas; Hacen otro acercamiento a su cara pero esta vez con su mano sobre ella. Desaparece la cara de Shinichi pero queda su mano que pasa a ser la mano se Ran que al parecer esta desnuda. Ya llegando al final desaparece Ran detrás del brillo de las gafas de Conan, y este queda solo en la oscuridad. Video thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Koori no ue ni tatsu you ni abunage na koto mo shitai Omoiegaiteta yume mo katachi ni shite mitai Forever My Destiny Uchuusen ga me no mae ni oritara Mayowazu te wo nobashi sono fune ni norikomitai Sono hi ichinichi wo kuyamitaku nai kara Kitto tomodachi tachi datte nokoshi chikyuu wo tabidatsu no Nani mo nai mainichi ga ichiban da to iu keredo Hontou wa nigeteru kimi no inai hibi ni makete Koori no ue ni tatsu you ni abunage na koto mo shitai Omoiegaiteta yume mo katachi ni shite mitai Forever My Destiny Wazuka suukou de katazukerareta shinbun kiji ni mo Ikki ichiyuu shite miru kedo Tochuu de hourinagenai you ni watashi rashiku yukou Nozomi tsuzuketa basho de ikiterunda kara Maegami wo sukoshi mijikaku shita dake de Umarekawarechau sonna kangaekata ga suki yo Sugao no mama de itai kara naisho yo Koi wo shitatte Hikari yori mo hayaku tooku kokoro wa tonde yuku Forever My Destiny Koori no ue ni tatsu you ni abunage na koto mo shitai Omoiegaiteta yume mo katachi ni shite mitai Forever My Destiny |-|Inglés = I want to do something as dangerous as standing on top of thin ice I want to try to make my dreams into reality, Forever My Destiny If a space ship came flying down in front of me Without a doubt, I would reach out with my hand and try to board it Because I don't want to be regretful for the rest of the day I would even leave behind my friends just to leave earth Even though I say the days filled with nothing are the best In reality, I'm running away from those days without you because I'm lonely I want to do something as dangerous as standing on top of thin ice I want to try to make my dreams into reality, Forever My Destiny With little movements, the newspaper articles I've collected Would send me on an emotional rollercoaster But I would remain calm, not tossing them down Because I am living where I've always wanted to I like the idea of being reborn Just because I cut my bangs a little shorter I want to be true to myself, so I must keep the fact that I fell in love a secret My heart flys faster and farther than the light, Forever My Destiny I want to do something as dangerous as standing on top of thin ice I want to try to make my dreams into reality, Forever My Destiny |-|Español = Quiero hacer algo tan peligroso como permancer en el hielo Quiero moldear incluso los sueños que mi amor ha pintado en una forma, forever my destiny Si una nave espacial llega ante mis ojos Quiero alargar mis manos y subir, sin indecisión Sé que nunca me arrepentiré de ese día Dejaré la Tierra, dejando incluso a mis amigos Ellos dicen que los días en los que no ocurre nada son los mejores pero la verdad es que yo me estoy escapando, dejando que mis dias sin ti saquen lo mejor de mi Quiero hacer algo tan peligroso como permancer en el hielo Quiero moldear incluso los sueños que mi amor ha pintado en una forma, forever my destiny Estoy intentando dejar de leer los articulos de los periódicos, editados en solo unas pocas lineas manteniendo el suspense Pero lo haré a mi manera y no me rendiré a medio camino porque estoy viviendo en el lugar que siempre soñé Todo lo que tengo que hacer es cortarme el flequillo y habré renacido - Me gusta esta forma de pensar Quiero poner cara de poker, es un secreto, tanto como que te quiero Mi corazón está volando lejos, más deprisa que la luz forever my destiny Quiero hacer algo tan peligroso como permancer en el hielo Quiero moldear incluso los sueños que mi amor ha pintado en una forma, forever my destiny Imágenes Ending 06 Miho Komatsu 1.JPG|Portada del CD Ending 06 Miho Komatsu 2.JPG|Contraportada del CD Ending 06 Miho Komatsu CD.jpg|CD Ending 06 Contraportada de deicion especial.JPG|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings